


it's too late for holy water now

by ArchivedMind



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), RP Dream is a piece of shit, Suicidal Thoughts, Techno is gonna beat the shit out of Dream, Techno protects Tommy, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, guess who's ignoring canon? IT'S MEEEEEEEEEE, they're brothers and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchivedMind/pseuds/ArchivedMind
Summary: Of all of the things Techno was expecting to find upon returning to his home on a Tuesday night, it wasn’t finding his little brother sprawled unconscious, blood pooling from his bare feet, with the scent of gunpowder clinging to him like a second skin.He just wanted some fucking sleep and now he has to deal with fixing a half-dead teenager that’s staining the carpet.----In which Tommy figures out that he's being manipulated, passes out on Techno's floor, and Techno decides that he's gonna murder Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 378





	it's too late for holy water now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh this is my first fanfic ever and I'm lowkey dying inside but IT'S FINE. Anyway, I started writing this at 1 am because of the recent streams that I have elected to ~ignore~ because otherwise, I'm in Spain without the S.
> 
> Make sure to check out the tags first because I don't want anyone getting hurt
> 
> (ALSO THESE ARE JUST CHARACTERS THEY AREN'T THE ACTUAL STREAMERS, THIS IS A ROLEPLAY)
> 
> Title (and chapter titles) from Anger by Sleeping at last

“Sing, O Muse, of the rage of Achilles, son of Peleus, that brought countless ills upon the Achaeans.”

― Homer, The Iliad

* * *

Tommy knows that this isn’t going to solve his problems. But he just wants all of it to stop hurting. All everyone has ever done is use him, hurt him, and toss him aside like an old toy. Even Dream, his best— his only friend, hurts him. He apologizes after he does it, makes Tommy laugh, but it leaves the boy feeling hollow inside.

Tommy really fucked up this time. Dream has blown up his camp, his items, and his chance to interact with anyone through the portal. Hell, he even killed his damn cow. Without Dream he had nothing. And he didn’t even have Dream anymore.

So why bother? Ghostbur is happy now that he’s dead, why the hell shouldn’t he follow in his older brother’s footsteps? He shifts his weight, and Tubbo’s compass weighs heavy in his hands.

When is Dream coming back again? Tommy ponders the possibility of waiting for Dream to return and things going back to the way they were. Should he stay and try to make it up to him? Beg for his forgiveness so that they can be friends again and Tommy won’t feel so goddamn alone?

“He said he’d come every week to watch me,” he mumbles before pausing in thought, “To come and watch me.” Suddenly everything clicks into place and his grip on the compass grows even tighter. Just another puppet master pulling his strings.

He has to leave.

He has to leave right the fuck now.

Staring down at the distant ground below him, he aims for the nearest water pool. He decides then and there that he would live to see another day, and vows to get his damn disks back from that green bastard. After all, he is the only person that Dream is afraid of.

Now he just has to get away from here.

\----

Maybe going out into an unfamiliar landscape with nothing but the clothes on his back and a compass leading to the second to last place he wants to be right now wasn’t the best idea he’s had.

But then again, Tommy isn’t known for his good decision-making.

He continues to move forward into the snow, away from Logstedshire. Icy winds cut into his face, and the rocks turn his feet into ribbons, but hey, at least he doesn’t feel it (because his feet are already so frozen that he can’t really feel anything down there anymore).

How long has he been walking? Hours? Days?

Tommy just wants to sleep. And for once, it seemed like his prayers have been answered. Over the hill he can see a house in the distance, smoke pouring from the chimney in little puffs.

He tries to run but finds it difficult considering that he can barely move his feet at this point. So he continues to shuffle along through the snow until he’s at the door, lets himself in, and curls into a ball on the floor. Tommy decides that a little nap wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

Of all of the things Techno was expecting to find upon returning to his home on a Tuesday night, it wasn’t finding his little brother sprawled unconscious, blood pooling from his bare feet, with the scent of gunpowder clinging to him like a second skin.

He just wanted some fucking sleep and now he has to deal with fixing a half-dead teenager that’s staining the carpet.

Shrugging off his cape and moving towards the prone figure, Techno flips the boy over and feels his stomach lurch. It would be an understatement to say that Tommy doesn’t look great. The boy’s lips are blue and his skin an eerie pale, stark against the purple bruises that litter his jaw and neck.

The chat explodes into a flurry of panic and rage.

> _**TOMMY’S HURT** _
> 
> _**Who did this and how soon can we bash their skull in** _
> 
> _**help him help him help him help him please help him** _
> 
> _**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD** _

The chat’s continued cries grow louder than his own thoughts. His head feels like it is going to crack open and Techno can’t bear it any longer.

“I CAN’T DO ANYTHING IF YOU GUYS WON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP,” he roars and finds himself greeted with sweet blissful silence. He bends down to check Tommy’s breathing while draping his cape over his shivering form. Content that he is breathing normally, Techno watches as the boy grips tight onto the plush fabric in his sleep.

He takes care of the boy’s feet first, using warm washcloths to get off all of the blood caked onto the soles before slapping on this weird smelling ointment Phil had given him a month before. He then moves to the boy’s face and repeats the process. Satisfied with the bandages he has wrapped around Tommy’s feet, Techno decides it is time to get him somewhere warmer.

“Alright, up we go,” Techno mutters as he puts his arms under the boy’s knees and back. He climbs up the stairs, taking extra care not to jostle him any further. He lays Tommy on his bed, making sure that he piles as many blankets as he can find on top of him until he is a human burrito.

Techno pulls up a chair next to the bed and puts his head in his hands.

Tommy had run from Logstedshire with no armor, no weapons, no coat, and no shoes. The boy only has a torn t-shirt, some tattered jeans, and a compass gripped tight in his fist. It was a miracle he didn’t freeze to death before he got to the house. But Techno knew this meant that he must have been _desperate_ to get away.

And then there were the bruises. Upon closer examination, he can make out the shape of hands on his brother’s neck. Techno isn’t an idiot. He can connect the dots. From what he learned during his one visit, there is only one person who comes to Logstedshire on a daily basis.

Dream.

Dream did this. Dream hurt his little brother.

The voices rage again but for once he tunes them out. As he watches his brother tossing and turning in his sleep, Techno wonders if this would be the time when a normal person would start crying. Tears— Tears are not something he knows.

But anger.

Anger is something he knows _all too well_.

He is intimate with bloody battlefields and scorched earth.

He lives and breathes war.

He is the Blood God.

So he promises the voices _there will be_ ** _blood_**.

By the time he is done with Dream, the green fucker will wish he was never born.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh Dream is gonna get pounded (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> I hope you liked it! I'm probably going to write two more chapters, one with Techno comforting Tommy and the last one being some good cathartic ass whooping.
> 
> Comments are appreciated even if they are just to tell me that I suck
> 
> <3


End file.
